Carnation
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] Daehwi pikir akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, tapi ternyata wanita itu memberinya buket bunga anyelir hanya karena bunga itu mengingatkannya pada Jinyoung dan Daehwi, [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: Carnation

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: ini simple kok, gak banyak, gak jelas juga apaan, saya publish biar gak jamur di keep;; Saya gabut, mau belajar kok males, mau browsing gen malah nyari filosofi bunga, yaudah lah gapapa. Carnation itu anyelir, ya.

– **Carnation –**

–

Daehwi merenung di sofa depan TVnya. Berulang kali ia melirik jam dinding yang ada. Hari ini ia pulang cepat dan harus di rumah sendirian. Yang dilakukan olehnya cuma berbaring sambil menonton acara yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Ia tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karena ternyata mamanya sudah meminta bibi Ha untuk membersihkan semuanya sebelum ia pulang. Padahal kan kalau tahu ia akan pulang cepat, ia rela-rela saja disuruh membersihkan rumah.

Daehwi menghela napas, ia mengganti _channel_ TV nya sampai kembali ke _channel_ awal dan kemudian menjatuhkan remotnya ke karpet. Matanya terpejam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hampir saja ia tertidur ketika terdengar bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan segera Daehwi bangun untuk membukakan pintu. Ia bahkan tidak mengecek interkom-nya lebih dulu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Karena menurutnya tidak akan ada orang bertamu sepagi ini selain teman dan keluarganya sendiri-walaupun kadang ia malah menemukan kurir pengiriman barang. Jadilah ia memilih untuk langsung membukakan pintu.

Matanya melebar melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintunya, senyumnya tersungging manis ketika melihat sosok cantik yang juga tersenyum padanya. "Noona? Ada apa? Ayo masuk."

Wanita yang dipanggil 'noona' oleh Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia menahan Daehwi yang sudah mau masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pundak Daehwi dan menepuknya pelan. "Aku kesini cuma mau memberimu buket ini. Maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa mampir ke rumahmu," katanya seraya mengulurkan buket cantik berisi bunga berwarna putih.

Daehwi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Maksudnya–kenapa ada seorang wanita yang memberinya bunga? Apa ini semacam pernyataan cinta untuknya? Apa akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang menyukainya? Tapi wanita di depannya ini adalah kakak tingkatnya Jinyoung yang sering main ke rumah-yang baru lima bulan lalu lulus, yang artinya paham sekali dengan hubungan Daehwi dan Jinyoung.

Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Daehwi. Dengan ragu ia mengambil buket yang tadi diulurkan kearahnya. "Noona, ini untuk apa? Hyejin noona menyukaiku?"

Daehwi itu polos. Benar-benar polos. Jadi, maafkan pikirannya yang sempit tentang suka menyukai ini.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hyejin tadi tertawa pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Daehwi. Ia meraih tangan Daehwi dan merematnya selama ia menarik napas. Ia pun berkata dengan senyumnya yang masih tersungging manis, "Dua hari yang lalu aku menikah dan astaga Daehwi aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu dan Jinyoung sama sekali. Waktu itu memang hanya keluarga yang datang. Jadi, sekarang aku disini mau memberikan bunga ini sekalian mengundangmu untuk datang ke pestaku minggu ini di rumahku."

Hyejin menundukkan pandangannya pada tangan Daehwi yang ia genggam. Sementara matanya beralih ke buket bunga yang ada di tangan Daehwi yang lain. "Ini buket yang aku bawa waktu ke altar, entah kenapa aku langsung teringat dirimu dan Jinyoung," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Daehwi merengut dan menghela napas kasar. "Kupikir Noona menyukaiku..." Terlihat sekali kalau dirinya kecewa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Daehwi," Hyejin mengatakannya tanpa tahu maksud Daehwi yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan itu, noon. Kupikir akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang menyatakan cintanya padaku," jelas Daehwi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia merajuk sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di undakan tempat rak sandal karena kesal. Jadi, mau tidak mau Hyejin ikut masuk ke dalam apartemennya karena tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Daehwi.

"Astaga, jangan bilang begitu." Hyejin berjongkok untuk meraih tubuh kecil dihadapannya, ia memeluknya sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Bukannya Daehwi mau berpaling dari Jinyoung. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya itu lelaki, ia juga mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditembak oleh seorang wanita. Setidaknya sekali seumur hidup ada wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Karena selama ini selalu saja pria yang mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau mereka menyukai Daehwi-sebelum bertemu dengan Jinyoung–sampai membuat Dongho harus mengikuti adiknya kemanapun, takut kalau saja ada yang nekat melakukan tindak kejahatan pada adik lucunya.

Ia membalas pelukan Hyejin, ikut menepuk pundaknya pelan. Mencoba menabahkan hatinya yang masih tidak terima kalau sampai sekarang tidak ada wanita yang menyukainya sebagai seorang pria.

Daehwi bangun dari duduknya. Ia menarik tangan Hyejin agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, tapi yang terjadi malah Hyejin menariknya ke arah berlawanan dan ia hampir saja terjungkal. Daehwi menoleh dengan wajah kesal, tapi Hyejin hanya menertawakannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku cuma sebentar, Hwi. Aku cuma mau memberimu ini lalu pulang."

"Suamimu menunggu di luar, noon?"

Hyejin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau mampir ke kampus sebentar."

"Noona kan sudah lulus, kenapa ke kampus?"

Karena gemas Hyejin mencubit kedua pipi Daehwi, lalu mengelusnya pelan karena merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, ya."

Daehwi melebarkan matanya ketika Hyejin sudah hampir berjalan meninggalkannya menuju lift. Ia pun berlari di lorong tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dengan buket yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Hyejin dengan tangannya yang direntangkan, menahan Hyejin agar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. "Noona belum bilang ini untuk apa! Kenapa memberiku anyelir, sih?!"

Hyejin tersenyum. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Daehwi dengan sayang dan mengelusnya. "Aku mau kau cepat menyusulku–"

TING. Bunyi lift terbuka dan Hyejin berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Daehwi menatapnya cengo.

"–untuk menikah," lanjut Hyejin sambil tertawa cantik, sampai akhirnya pintu lift tertutup menyisakan Daehwi yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Daehwi menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya dan duduk bersila di antara sofa dengan meja kecil. Buket bunga dari Hyejin ia letakkan di meja hadapannya. "Maksudnya apa?" Katanya entah pada siapa sembari menidurkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan mata yang masih menatap bunganya.

"Cantik, sih, tapi kenapa noona memberiku ini? Apa gunanya dia bilang kalau ini bunga pernikahannya-dan dia membawanya waktu ke altar?"

Daehwi menghela napas kasar. Seberapa keras ia berpikir, ia tidak akan pernah tahu maksud dari Hyejin. Akhirnya ia bangun dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa dalam posisi miring. Ia memejamkan matanya, bibirnya mengatup rapat dan kemudian bergumam pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengus karena teringat sesuatu. "Aku menikah? Dengan siapa?" Gumamnya dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum jenaka, sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Otomatis Daehwi membuka matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal karena bibirnya kedinginan.

Si pelaku cuma tertawa dan duduk di samping Daehwi yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Botol dingin yang tadi ditempelkannya ke bibir Daehwi ia letakkan di meja. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara tentang menikah? Kau mau kunikahi? Katanya mau kuliah dulu?"

Daehwi menggerutu, ia memukul lengan Jinyoung dan menendang tubuhnya dengan kesal. "Pergi sana!"

"Apa salahku? Aku baru saja pulang, Hwi."

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada yang membuatku kaget." Daehwi mencibir yang kemudian malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jinyoung. Ia memeluk Jinyoung erat dari samping dan bisa merasakan keringat Jinyoung yang ada di dada menempel di dahinya. Jorok, sih, tapi Daehwi tidak masalah.

Jinyoung mengelus surai coklat Daehwi dengan tenang. Membiarkan Daehwi memeluk tubuhnya makin erat.

Hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat karena memang tidak ada jam dan niatnya ke kampus cuma mau memberikan flashdisk temannya yang tertinggal. Harusnya ia memang bisa pulang bersama Daehwi tapi ia harus terima ketika temannya menyeretnya ke kantin untuk mengobrol hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ya, menurutnya yang paling penting di dunia itu cuma Daehwi dan keluarganya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Daehwi untuk berbisik. "Maaf, ya, aku tidak menjemputmu."

Daehwi bergidik geli, ia menahan bibir Jinyoung dengan tangan karena Jinyoung hampir menggigit telinganya. "Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri," katanya seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Jinyoung. Ia duduk tenang di samping Jinyoung dengan tangan yang sibuk membenarkan poninya.

"Kau membuatku jadi pihak yang sangat bersalah karena ucapanmu barusan."

"Hyung kan memang begitu." Daehwi berkata dengan senyumannya yang lucu. Membuat Jinyoung memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencubit pipi gembil Daehwi.

"Iya, aku memang selalu salah dimatamu, Hwi..." Daehwi terbahak keras. Ia menepuk paha Jinyoung saking senangnya. Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma tersenyum, namum seketika matanya menoleh ke meja dan menemukan sebuah buket berisi bunga putih cantik.

"Bunga dari siapa, Hwi? Kenapa bukan mawar?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah bingungnya. Ia meraih buket itu dan menelitinya, siapa tahu ada pesan tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi belum sempat Jinyoung memilah satu bunganya, Daehwi sudah menariknya. Pemuda itu membawa bunganya ke meja makan di dapur dan meletakkannya disana.

Ia mengambil vas kosong, lalu mengisinya dengan air dan menambahkan larutan lain yang bisa membuat bunganya makin tahan lama, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Pelan-pelan ia memotong tangkai bunganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam vas bunga yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan.

Jinyoung menghampirinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu sempit pemuda kecil itu. Daehwi tertawa ketika surai Jinyoung mengenai lehernya. "Hyung, menjauh dari sana-astaga! Kenapa kau gerakkan kepalamu?!" Pekik Daehwi keras sampai hampir membuat vas bunganya jatuh dari meja, tapi ditahan oleh tangan Jinyoung.

Rasanya Daehwi ingin jatuh saat itu juga kalau tangan Jinyoung tidak dipinggangnya. Daehwi itu tidak tahan kalau digelitiki, jadi ketika disentuh lehernya sedikit saja ia sudah berteriak keras. Jinyoung tertawa ketika menoleh dari samping dan menemukan wajah Daehwi sudah memerah dengan napas memburu. Menurutnya itu lucu jadi ia tertawa makin keras, tapi harus berhenti ketika poninya ditarik keras oleh Daehwi.

"Jinyoung hyung jahat!"

"Aduh, Hwi, iya-iya aku minta maaf-lepaskan tanganmu!" Jinyoung mengaduh disela cengiran dan rasa kesalnya. Demi apapun tarikan dari Daehwi itu sakit sekali sampai ia bisa merasakan beberapa rambutnya terlepas dari tempatnya.

Jinyoung meraih tangan Daehwi yang masih tergenggam dan membukanya pelan, membuat Daehwi meringis pelan melihat beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di tangannya. Ia mendongak menatap Jinyoung yang mengelus bagian depan kepalanya. "Sakit, ya, hyung?"

"Menurutmu? Mau kutarik juga?" Daehwi menjauh ketika tangan Jinyoung mengenai ujung rambutnya. Sialnya, tangan Jinyoung semakin mendekat dan ia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena posisinya sekarang ada di antara badan Jinyoung dan tepi meja.

Matanya terpejam erat ketika ia merasakan tangan Jinyoung menyentuh kepalanya, tapi satu menit berlalu dan dirinya tidak merasakan gerakan apapun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat senyum Jinyoung terpampang manis di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan tangan Jinyoung yang sudah mengelus sayang poninya. Jinyoung mendekat untuk mengecup kening Daehwi sebentar. "Aku tidak akan setega itu untuk menarik rambutmu. Kau batuk saja aku sudah menggendongmu ke dokter, apalagi melihatmu berteriak kesakitan karena diriku, bisa-bisa aku pingsan ditempat."

Daehwi menahan senyumnya, ia terdiam dengan tangan yang memainkan kancing kemeja Jinyoung. "Hyung... Sesayang itu padaku?"

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Daehwi dan mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mendudukkan pemuda kecil itu di meja. Kemudian ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di hadapan Daehwi yang saat ini terduduk di meja.

Daehwi bingung karena ditatap Jinyoung dari bawah, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena tangan Jinyoung menahan tubuhnya dari samping. "Hyung, aku mau turun," rengeknya seraya mengangkat kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki ke atas paha Jinyoung. Ia sengaja menginjaknya tapi Jinyoung malah memijat kakinya.

"Diam disana, Hwi."

"Tapi, ini tidak nyaman, hyung."

"Makanya kau diam saja, lama-lama juga biasa," ucap Jinyoung sembari meraih vas berisi bunga putih yang ia tahu bernama anyelir. Ia pernah sekali melihat bunga itu di tugas Daehwi. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum pernah memberi Daehwi anyelir, orang-orang disekitar Daehwi juga lebih suka memberinya mawar. Maka dari itu ia cukup bingung siapa yang mau repot-repot membeli anyelir untuk Daehwi.

Tidak, Jinyoung tidak cemburu, kok. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah cemburu, karena ia tahu Daehwi akan tetap memilih dirinya sekalipun ada bule seperti Samuel yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Jinyoung paham kalau Daehwi itu tipe orang yang setia, ia akan tetap bertahan dengan orang itu kalau ia merasa nyaman dan sayang. Dan dirinya tidak akan berpaling begitu saja dari Daehwi, karena yaampun siapa yang mau berpaling kalau kau sudah bersama Daehwi? Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya dan Jinyoung yakin sekali ia tidak termasuk didalamnya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, ini bunga dari siapa?" Tanya Jinyoung, ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Daehwi yang menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Daehwi menggeleng pelan. Ia menyentuh bunga yang dipegang Jinyoung dan berkata, "Hyejin noona tadi kemari. Dia bilang dia sudah menikah dua hari lalu tapi tidak banyak yang tahu, jadi kita diundang ke rumahnya minggu ini." Daehwi terdiam setelah mengatakannya. Ia menarik napas dalam seraya menepuk pipi Jinyoung yang ada dibawahnya.

"Lalu Hyejin noona memberiku ini," lanjut Daehwi.

Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia menunjuk vas yang ia bawa dan Daehwi mengangguk. "Kenapa diberikan padamu? Ini bunga pernikahannya, kan? Pasti yang dibawa ke altar."

"Aku mau tanya, tapi noona sudah masuk ke dalam lift." Daehwi menghela napas. "Kenapa hyung tahu kalau itu bunga pernikahannya?"

Jinyoung bangun dari duduknya, mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula. Kemudian kembali ke hadapan Daehwi yang sudah melebarkan kedua kakinya. Pemuda itu memberi gestur pada Jinyoung agar mendekati tepi meja. Jinyoung menurutinya dan tersenyum ketika tangan Daehwi langsung terkalung ke lehernya sesaat ketika ia mendekat.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali?"

"Kapan aku manja? Hyung tidak suka?" Tanya Daehwi pada Jinyoung yang saat ini sedang tertawa pelan di depannya. Ia berusaha untuk naik ke badan Jinyoung tapi tangan Jinyoung menahan pinggangnya. Jelas saja Daehwi tidak berhasil naik ke badan Jinyoung, tenaga Jinyoung itu besar walaupun kelihatannya fitur wajahnya kecil. Lihat saja pahanya yang berotot dan-yaampun apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini?

"Daehwi? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Jinyoung bertanya khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Daehwi yang gugup. "Aku tidak apa, hyung."

Sekali lagi Jinyoung mengecek wajah pemuda itu dan mengecup keningnya yang masih bersuhu normal. Ia menghela napas lega, ketakutannya terhadap Daehwi yang sakit bisa saja membuatnya panik kapan saja. Maka dari itu ia harus bisa menjaga Daehwi agar tidak sakit.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat Daehwi ke gendongannya dan Daehwi melonjak senang. Ia menegakkan badannya ketika digendong, dengan tangan yang terkalung setengah ke leher Jinyoung. Ia menggoda Jinyoung yang sedang berjalan dengan mengecup bibirnya berulang kali. Jelas saja Jinyoung kesal diperlakukan seperti itu, ia diam saja dengan tangan yang meremas pinggul Daehwi yang membuat sang pemilik memekik kaget dan akhirnya mengalah dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jinyoung.

Setelah Jinyoung duduk di sofa, Daehwi bergerak untuk melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Jinyoung yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jinyoung, melumatnya sendiri ketika tidak ada balasan apapun dari Jinyoung. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jinyoung tidak mau bermain dengannya.

Jinyoung tertawa, kemudian mengecup pipi Daehwi singkat. "Nanti kalau aku melakukan hal yang lebih bagaimana? Kan kita sudah janji kalau hubungan kita bukan sekadar untuk hal itu, sering melakukannya juga tidak baik, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu karena hatimu bukan tubuhmu," jelas Jinyoung sembari menyisirkan jarinya pada surai Daehwi yang saat ini sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Pasti sekarang kau bersyukur karena menjadi pacarku."

Daehwi mencibir mendengar ucapan Jinyoung yang percaya diri. Ia mendengus ketika Jinyoung kembali menampilkan senyum jenakanya-yang demi apapun terlihat lucu dimatanya dan hanya dirinya yang tahu bagaimana wajah Jinyoung saat itu. "Hentikan, hyung! Kau terlihat jelek!"

"Jelek begini tapi kau tetap sayang, kan?" Daehwi tersenyum malu sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik pipi Jinyoung gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hyung tahu kalau itu bunga pernikahannya Hyejin noona?" Tanyanya sembari melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jinyoung.

"Aku tadi dikirimi foto pernikahannya. Tapi, sebelum itu aku memang tahu kalau anyelir sering digunakan dalam pernikahan."

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Jadi hyung tahu arti bunga itu?"

Jinyoung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan tangan yang mengelus wajah Daehwi. "Semua bunga yang aku tahu artinya cinta semua, Hwi. Jadi, anyelir putih juga tentang cinta, tapi cinta yang murni. Aku bersyukur karena memilikimu, aku akan memberimu anyelir ini. Kalau kau ulang tahun aku bisa saja memberimu anyelir, karena anyelir bunga bulan Januari.

"Sayangnya Hyejin noona memberimu lebih dulu, aku jadi tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk memberimu anyelir," ucap Jinyoung dengan tangan yang menepuk puncak kepala Daehwi dengan sedih.

Benar kalau ia sedih karena bunga yang niatnya akan diberikan saat Daehwi ulang tahun ternyata sudah diberikan orang lain. Padahal ia sudah membuat list bunga apa saja yang akan ia berikan pada Daehwi tiap bulannya, kecuali kalau ada sesuatu yang mendadak seperti bunga matahari kemarin. Bahkan ia sudah ada rencana mau ke Belanda untuk membeli bunga tulip langsung dari sana. Oke, itu memang berlebihan, tapi dirinya memang punya rencana seperti itu kalau uangnya sudah cukup untuk jalan-jalan keluar negeri, bersama Daehwi tentu saja.

"Tapi, kalau hyung mau memberiku anyelir lagi juga tidak masalah." Daehwi berkata seraya turun dari paha Jinyoung dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jinyoung dan bergumam pelan menyanyikan ' _baby shark doo doo doo_ ' yang saat ini sedang _booming_ –dengan kaki yang digerakkan kesana kemari.

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan melihat Daehwi yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia menepuk kepalanya lagi dan mengelusnya pelan, dengan harapan Daehwi akan tertidur siang ini, jadinya ia nanti bisa mengajak Daehwi bermain sampai dini hari. Definisi bermain itu banyak. Mereka suka bermain PS sekalipun Jinyoung payah sekali dalam berbagai permainan didalamnya.

"Tidak mau tidur?"

Daehwi mendongak, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jinyoung mengambil bantal sofa dan menempatkannya di pahanya sendiri, secara otomatis Daehwi membaringkan kepalanya disana. Ia mengucek matanya sendiri dan menguap beberapa kali. "Jinyoung hyung jangan kemana-mana, tetap disini sampai aku bangun," titah Daehwi sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Jinyoung.

Pemuda yang lebih tua mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Tangannya jatuh ke surai Daehwi dan merapikannya. Sebelum Daehwi benar-benar tertidur, pemuda kelahiran Januari itu mendongak dan menatap Jinyoung dengan lucu. "Hyung tahu, aku tadi sempat berpikir kalau Hyejin noona menyukaiku makanya dia memberiku bunga."

Setelah mengucapkannya Daehwi mengeratkan pelukannya karena malu dan sebelum membalas ucapan Daehwi, Jinyoung bisa merasakan pemuda yang sedang terbaring di pahanya ini sudah bernapas teratur yang menandakan ia sudah tertidur. Jinyoung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Daehwi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan ikut tertidur.

 **END**

Hi! Miss me?

Hyejin adalah saya yang numpang lewat disini /gak/ dia cuma OC kok. Ternyata banyak ya wordsnya HAHA.

Ohya, saya kemarin bikin gc line buat jinhwi shipper, mungkin kalo ada yang mau gabung bisa chat saya ke id: harunachann

Buat apa gc ini? Buat sharing apa aja, sharing momen, wanna one, atau apa aja boleh asal gak ada yang merasa dirugikan:)

Kalo gak ada yang mau? Yaudah gapapa:)

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
